1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing an audio signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing an audio signal, which generate stereophonic sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of imaging technology, a user may view a 3D stereoscopic image. The 3D stereoscopic image exposes left viewpoint image data to a left eye and right viewpoint image data to a right eye in consideration of binocular disparity. A user may recognize an object that appears to realistically jump out from a screen or go back into the screen.
Also, along with the development of imaging technology, user interest in sound has increased and in particular, stereophonic sound has been significantly developed. In current stereophonic sound technology, a plurality of speakers is placed around a user so that the user may experience localization at different locations and perspective. For example, stereophonic sound is obtained by using a 5.1 channel audio system for outputting an audio signal that is divided into six audio signals by using six speakers. However, in stereophonic sound technology, stereophonic sound corresponding to a change in a three-dimensional effect of an image object may not be provided to a user.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for generating stereophonic sound corresponding to a change in a three-dimensional effect of an image object. In addition, it is important to increase the three-dimensional effect of an audio object. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for increasing a three-dimensional effect.